The Mouse Is Back
by Ilovelooneys
Summary: When Hannah Montana leads to the firing of disney real major stars they decide to take some action, now COMPLETE! and thank you for the reviews they helped alot.
1. The Demise of Disney Afternoons

The Mouse Is Back

The Sorta Real Life Story Of Mickey Mouse and friends

Part 1: 2005: The Downfall of Disney Afternoons

January 2005: Mickey and Minnie

It is a delightful day for the Disney corporation and no one was more happier then it's mascots Mickey and Minnie mouse. These two are like cheese and crackers but nobody knows who's the crackers. So as mickey walked into yet another office meeting he noticed something wasn't quite right with the atmosphere like something is wrong. Mickey then takes his seat in the 2nd in command chair and the meeting begins.

January 2005: Donald Duck:

It's is a averge day for donald. As he walked into the studio getting ready to film his new short he thought among himself on how lucky he is. He's got a girl, nephews and the best of friends. Yes sir, he thought what a life. As he walked into his trailer he noticed that the room seemed a little less animated then usual.

January 2005: Goofy

As goofy yet again forgets to get to work on time with out messing up he carefully walks into the animation department, since he is after all the animation inspector or as others call it 'the janitor'. So he sweeps the floors, making sure he does not wipe up any of snow white's animals and takes a coffee break that then leads to him having again another episode. As goofy cleans up his mess he decides to check up on how his friend Mickey is at his meeting

The Meeting:

Ladies, Gentlemen and Mr mouse, said Micheal Eisner. I have recently been hooked up onto a good college friend of mine maybe you heard of him? "Who is it?" said some executives "why it is none other than billy ray Cyrus!" a silence then entered the room, "okay okay okay wait until you hear this!" Micheal then takes a remote and pushes a button showing a music video for the Billy Ray Cyrus song 'Acky Breaky Heart' while this is happening everyone looks at the screen in pure agony over the hatred they had on this song, micheal then stops the video "remember him?" "yes, yes I do" said one executive "and I hated it!" "me too!" said other executives including Mickey. "Well look, said eisner, he now has a daughter by the name of miley, and let me tell ya she is one good singer "And?" said Mickey "Well mr mouse I was thinking that maybe we can use her singing and turn it into a hit tv show!" "Eh we'll think about it" said Mickey, "Now if you excuse me boys I got a cartoon short to star in" "bye Mickey" said the executives "But Mickey!' said eisner "what about miley!" "fine make the show, I don't care" "thank you mr mouse" and with that Mickey left.

The Meeting: Goofy

Goofy was so interested into the meeting that he forgot to get his ear off the door, BAM! The door hits goofy leading him to yell "Oh sorry goofy" says Mickey,"ah it's alright Mickey, get it all the time" " ready to start filming?" "yep" "good". As Mickey and goofy are walking to the studio he gets stopped by his wife/ secretary Minnie "oh hi Mickey how did you meeting go?" "it went great minnie, hey tell the studio producers that Mickey and goofy are heading over" "got it, anything else?" "yeah did we run out of cheese?" "oh Mickey you andyour cheesejokes, we always have cheese" "good then send a platter of some cheese that I never had before and some..some.. uh goofy sorry for doing this but what are you again?" "a dog but cheese is good" "okay then just bring down cheese" said Mickey "okay then" minnie then writes this down on a clipboard just as Mickey and goofy are walking away minnie says "oh and Mickey be careful of Donald he's a little cranky" "okay" and Mickey and goofy walk into the studio door

The Meeting: Donald

As Donald is in his makeup chair yelling like always about how they are doing their job he Is notified that Mickey and goofy will be coming down, to this he just yells more at the makeup ladies. While he was doing this Mickey and goofy both knocked on his door leading to Donald being startled and having a fit. "hey Donald" says Mickey, "ready to begin filming?" Donald is still having a fit "Donald…Donald….ugh" Mickey then gets a bucket of water that says "for pool scene' and pours it on Donald leading him to cool down. "Are you cool now Donald?" says goofy "yeah yeah" says Donald "let's just get this over with" as Donald walks out of his trailer Mickey and Donald follow suit andeating cheese.

After Filming: Mickey and Minnie

"okay see you guys later" says Mickey as he and Minnie both get into their car. As Mickey shuts the door they both drive and talk about how they're days went for Mickey it was going to a meeting and for minnie paperwork. As they got home they went inside and watched tv. As Mickey was channel surfing he caught apon something rather strange. "We intrupt House Of Mouse for this important Disney notice" just then Clarabelle cow showed wearing a woman'scoat appeared "we have breaking news plans are being underway for a new show on the Disney channel, the show is called Hannah Montana and will star the daughter of the 90's one hit wonder Billy Ray Cyrus, who will also star, in other news Disney has decided to discontinute showing the following shows, The Proud Family, That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Bonkers, Tales-Spin, Goof Troop, and House of Mouse that is all. Mickey turned off the tv and slowly looked at minnie they both had the same thought: what has happened to Disney?


	2. Three Words, HighSchoolMusical

The Mouse Is Back

Part 2: "Three Words, High-School Musical"

After Filming: Donald

As donald said bye to his friends he went into his boat and went on the strean that leads to his boat house. He turns on the tv to find clarabell cow's mesege. And as you can guess he was annoyed, so annoyed that you can not put it into words. When he cooled down he told his girlfriend daisy about it, "since when did disney start unemploying people?" said daisy "i have a feeling this hannah montana has something to do with it" and he walked away in his angry thoughts

After Filming: Goofy

After filming and alot of parametic work goofy said goodbye to his co-stars and with his 13 year old son Max went home in what is sometimes mistaken for a car. When they got home max went to play his video games and goofy watched tv, mostly Punk'd episodes. Then he got interupted by the annoncement clarabell cow had and for goofy's reaction he was taken aback, aback as in he fell over in his chair. He immidatly came to the conclusion that this hannah montana show has something to do about his unemployment.

The Next Day: Mickey and Minnie

When mickey walked into his office the next day he noticed something, most of his stuff was gone! "hey!, said mickey, "you can't take that, give that back, that was a gift come on!, what is going on?" so mickey went to the head of disney at the time, Michael Eisner. When Mickey brought up the office clean out and for the cancelation of alot of shows he said

"look mickey if we are going to have room to show reruns of hannah montana we need some programming room, and we moved you office"

"so who is taking my old office then?" said mickey

"oh, miley

" her?,when are we planning to start filming anyway"

"next month, we are planning to shoot it next month so we can show it next year"

"so what about goofy since he is now unemployed thanks to you"

"look mickey we will still have shorts just not as much, not to mention CGI seems to be the real animation department now, but look i got great news we are now filiming a movie that even you mickey might like"

"what is it called?"

"three words, High-School-Musical! the story of teens going through high school and singing in the halls"

"sounds pretty bad"

"just wait until you see it"

"fine" Mickey then left his office with him the location of where his office is, in studio B section 12. While mickey was walking to his new office he saw Minnie with a box of all her things

"Minnie what happened?" said mickey

"oh mickey it was horrible they said that i am too old for the job and replaced me with a younger college kid!"

"oh that is horrible, well i just got kicked out of my office and been reassigned to studio B section 12"

"uh mickey?"

"i mean why is it that they now treat me like a rat i am a mouse NOT a rat!"

"mickey.."

"i mean who do they think they are i co-made this company!"

"MICKEY!"

"what?"

"well for starters lead the argueing to donald and second section B section 12 is.." they stopped as they where in studio b they asked another janitor where section 12 is and was lead to...

The Next Day: Donald

As donald rowed sternly to Disney he had all but one thing on his mind: anger, lots and lots of anger. As he walked into the company with the average hello he just shoved them off. he was heading to Eisers office to get some things straight. When he was walking he stopped and looked into his boat themed office to see it decorated in pink not blue and with all of his things in a box, he picked them up and being the most angry he has been since the 40's went into Eisner's office. "AFKL;" yelled donald in a angry tone "Donald, Donald,Donald relax relax!" Donald then cooled down somewhat "look i know you feel annoyed that you lost your tv show assistant job but look we will still do shorts..oh i see you found you box your new office is located in studio b section 12 "alright" said donald in a huff. Donald then walked into studio b, took out his map and went to section 12 but he found that section 12 was...

The Next Day: Goofy

As goofy and max went to work saddened, everyone felt bad for them. they were expecting goofy to maybe trip over his ears or for max to not pay attention and play his gameboy but all they did was walk into the studio with their heads down not saying hi, not even a laugh. When they walked by their office, which they didn't even look at, someone gave him his things and told them to go to studio B section 12. They slowly walked there not saying a word, not even going into the bosses office, no no just walking into studio b section 12 where they found the others in...

Studio B Section 12: All

Apparently their is no such thing as a seciton 12 in studio B, that is the exit. When they where all outside in the cold air mickey said "well it's offical: disney has forgotten all about us" "oh mickey" said minnie "don't say that they are just so sure that this pop star show is going to do so well that they got a little air headed "oh please minnie" said donald "look around we have been kicked out of the one company that was our home and now we are stuck out here!" "wait a minute" said mickey "why only us? how about all of the other animated charecters!" "well last time i heard" said goofy "they are getting put in storage or as people call it the 'disney valute' " "ohhhh i heard of that place" said donald "they only let you out every 5 years!" "so, said mickey, what now?" "well eventully we won't be able to pay for our houses, so we can't go home" said minnie "but daisy, you have a vacation house!" "well i would say more of a mansion" said daisy "but they are rather cheap" "then it is settled" said mickey "we get into our cars, "ehem" said donald "oh sorry donald and boats and go to daisy's mansion" said mickey and with that they went to their cars, or for donald's case boats, and went on the long road to daisy's vacation house/mansion.


	3. Welcome to the Disney vault

The Mouse Is Back

Part 3: Meanwhile in the Disney vault

The Following takes place from 2005 to 2009

Welcome to the vault: As mickey and others travel to the vacation house all of the other disney characters were stored in what is called the disney vault what follows is some of the characters reactions.

Welcome to the vault:Disney Villans: "WHAT SORT OF JAIL CELL IS THIS!" yelled captin hook when he was put in the jail "personally hook i find it rather roomy" said smee "stop pulling your own leg boy! this is the most lowest place i have ever been into!" "oh pleaseeee hook look at this decoration!" said Cruella de Vil as she strutted in "personally i think it needs more...how do i put this..spots?" "oh hush it up you dog stealer" said usella "we should really add some water in here so at least we can swim" "please usulla why the heck would we want to swim?" said hook "please please men calm down" said jafar as he was pushed into the vault "ehem well what I think we should do is plan a plot to get out of here" "i couldn't agree more magician" said Maleficent as she went into the vault "why bother trying to decorate the room when we can just simply break out?" "yes maleficent" said hook "that seems right but let's face it how can we devise a plan that can use the forces of all of us?" "good point" said jafar. So for the next months they will devise a plan.

Welcome to the vault: Disney Princess and Husbands: "oh please don't ruin my dress" said cinderella " it took so long to make" "lucky, you wore that dress all your life i only wore my trademark dance dancing with a beast!" said belle "well at least you got screen time i only got eighteen minutes!" said sleeping beauty "at least you girls don't have the fear of clams in your hair" said ariel "please ariel i have to live with a streetrat" said jasmine "ladies ladies let's just discuss on how lucky we are" said snow white "oh go clean up something" said sleeping beauty. Just then their husbands arrived "oh thank goodness" said all of the husbands as they ran to their wifes. After the princess talked about their hair ("oh please i clearly have the better hair""no i do" "you? please ariel your hair is always wet") and the men talked about their musules or for aladdin how to use shampoo.

Welcome to the vault: Classic: As dumbo was forcefully put into the vault timothy yelled at the handlers telling them to watch where they are going and to be careful, but of course him being a mouse they didn't listen. Behind Dumbo Pinnochio was being carried in a bird cage with jimmy cricket who is playing a hermonica after they are in the vault he talks amoung himself "'sigh' how can disney get so low?". After Pinnochio Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and all the lost boys followed suit, chained from their hands to their feet. When they got to the vault they remained chained so they did the only thing they know what to do, annoy each other. After Peter, alice, the mad hatter and the cat were put in, when they got into the vault the mad hatter takes out tea to which alice replies "NOT NOW!". and after 101 dalmations, timon and pumbba (" uh timon we only just got here, "i know, i know") king louie, the singins crows, all of the broom sticks, hippos, and mythical creatures from Fantasia, and many many other classic disney characters all of them were in the vault.

Welcome to the disney vault: Disney Channel Originals: "kim i think we need to do something" said ron as he was put into the cell with kim "really ron? when did that come to you when they said we were fired or right now?" said kim "actully now that you put it i think it was...yeah about now, wait where's rufus!" just then rufus appears in ron's pocket "oh nevermind". Behind them chip and dale were chained together "you know chip i think we need more nuts" "well i couldn't agree more" said dale. After they were put in their cell they chatted with kim and ron, "wait if you guys are agents or whatever why don't you just get your squad and get us out of here?" said Chip "well alvin," "whoah sister wrong chipmunk my name is chip" "right sorry chip, anyway the only source we got is a guy in a computer room who lives with his mom" "oh nevermind" said chip. Chip then decided to chat with his brother "hey dale" "yeah chip" "got any nuts?" "i heard we get lunch" just then a rather odese man walked in saying "LUNCH!" "oh goode lunch" said both chip and dale as they ran to their food station "oh you chipmunks want nuts huh? "yeah yeah yeah yeah" said both chip and dale "well here's you lunch!" as he plopped down a grilled cheese sandwitch and laughed away evilly "ah nuts" said dale.


	4. Music Gets The Mouse

The Mouse Is Back

Part 4: 2008

Blonde gets the mouse: Mickey and Minnie: As the classic Disney characters were held hostage in the Disney vault, Michael Eisner was in his office looking at the Hannah Montana premiere with money signs clearly in his eyes. Meanwhile 100 miles away in Wildwood, NJ Mickey was doing his Landry and eating cheese that was 2 days old. After that he went outside to see his friends playing on the beach, watching goofy bury himself instead of him burying max, then Minnie walked in "relaxing huh?" said Minnie "yeah except I just wish that we can be in our own houses, or even making kids laugh at our funny antics" "well if it makes you feel any better I just bought some old cheese" just then Mickey looked at Minnie with sadness "oh sorry Mickey" "it's just that..I wish that I could have said no to that show idea then none of this would have happened" "I know Mickey I know"

Music Kills the Mouse: The offices of Disney: "gentlemen I have an idea" said Michael Eisner "the one thing kids love about Disney is its music right?" "right" said two executives "well what if we took classic Disney songs and got our new artists to 'tweak' it" "well I don't know" said Roy E Disney "many people love the songs the way they are" "true Roy but people want updates now, in fact I all ready got a few ideas in mind" "like?" "Like having miley do part of your world and having the Jonas brothers cover poor unfortunate souls and heck let's have a whole bunch of celebrities do circle of life for all I care! yes it will be great"

In The Vault: Disney Villains: "I GOT IT!" said Hook "does it concern crocodiles?" said Jafar "yes" said hook sadly as he sat back down and ate his sandwich "well we could use magic" said jafar "but they took my staff away" "well that stinks" said de ville.

Vacation house: Donald: "and later we are going to play a new song from the Disney company" "huh?" said Donald. Donald then ran outside to tell the others to get inside the house. When everyone got in Donald put the radio up, "and now to Disney's brand new song the cover of part of your world with pop artist Miley Cyrus!" then the music played. Mickey hated it, Minnie disliked it, goofy despised it, max was playing his game boy, and Donald **really **hated it, because after 15 seconds into the song Donald threw the radio on the floor and stomped on it into a million pieces.

Cover Song: Disney villains: "wakey wakey, we have a pleasant song for you, heh heh heh" then for 5 seconds silence then they heard miley cyrus version of part of your world, Hook put both his fingers and hook into his ears, Jafar scratched his nails onto the wall, Ursula was furious, de ville said "this is worse than robbery!", and everyone else hated it.

Cover Song: Classic: "wakey wakey, we have a pleasant song for you, heh heh heh" then for 5 seconds silence then they heard miley cyrus version of part of your world, Dumbo's ears bled, Pinocchio said that it wasn't bad which lead to him lying again, tinkerbell, peter pan, and the lost boys actually stopped annoying each other and banged their heads into the wall in order for the music to stop, and all of the cartoons went into pure torture over the cover.

Cover Song: Disney Princess and Princes:"wakey wakey, we have a pleasant song for you, heh heh heh" then for 5 seconds silence then they heard miley cyrus version of part of your world, "oh my this song is clearly dreadful" said Cinderella, "this song is so off-key" said Ariel, "how can anyone like this song" said sleeping beauty, "this doesn't sound at all like the original version" said Jasmine, "you can't dance to this!" said belle, "this is making us unmanly" said all of the princes. For the entire song they complimented on how horrible it was.

Cover Song: Disney Channel Originals: "wakey wakey, we have a pleasant song for you, heh heh heh" then for 5 seconds silence then they heard miley cyrus version of part of your world, "how is this even music" said Ron "I agree" said Kim "hey chip" said dale "yeah chip "said dale "even we can do a better song" "yeah" said dale.


	5. Direct to DVD Pt 1

The Mouse Is back

Part 5: Direct to DVD (Pt 1)

The following takes place in the year 2009

He's got a plan: the offices of disney: It was a rather rich day in the disney corparation when Roy Disney walked into Michael's office. "Michael i have some bad news" "what is it roy?" said Michael "look michael people are getting suspisous over the fact of classic disney charecters not appering in movies or tv shows" said roy "well i got a plan roy, we do direct to dvd movies!" "i'm not following you here" "it's rather simple, we take classic disney charecters like for example cinderella, and we put her and the other charecters of the movies into a new animated adventure!" "seems rather crappy" "look relax i got it taken care of you just, i don't know pay your bills or something" so roy went out of his office and michael called someone...

He's got a plan: Mickey: Mickey was watching 'The Celeberty Apprentance' when he got a phone call. "hello?" said mickey "mickey! how are you! it's me michael from a few years ago?" "oh you mean when you fired me and my co-stars?" "well look mickey i got a great idea how about we take your classic animated friends and use them to make new direct to dvd movies?" "like for example...? "like we get the fox and the hound and make a sequel to it!" "but it pretty much ended" "no we use their puppy counterparts" "well let me tell you how i think about it" mickey then went to donald and told him this "really?" said donald "give me the phone" mickey gave him the phone "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THESE " yelled donald "FINE!" said michael and he hung up then he called his asstant "yeah get plans ready for The Fox and The Hound 2 and oh here's a good one Tinkerbell"

In the disney Vault:Disney Villans "attention attention, there will be a showing of disney's new movie in 2 days, but in order to make the film one of you will leave the vault" "i hope it's me" said hook "i mean i am a pirate we have plently stories to tell!" "oh please hook, we magicians are more unpredictable" said jafar "yeah right jafar, turn all of you enemes into flowers oh how interesting" said ursulla sarcasticlly "personally i would love to get those puppies" said de ville "oh really cruella? for what is it now the 100th time?" said hook "oh put a glove in it hook" said cruella.

In the disney Vault: Classic: "you think we got a chance?" said timothy "oh well i think it would be me timothy" said jiminy "my client has more tales to tell" "yeah tall tales that is" said timothy "mine can fly, it can go places unlike yours who is litarally a puppet on a string" "not anymore he is!" said jiminy. "what do you think lost boys you think we will get out?" said peter pan "yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" said the lost boys and ringing for Tinkerbell.

In the disney vault: Princess: "you think we got a shot?" said belle "well personally belle i think i will be the one out" said ariel "i live or should i say lived in the ocean who knows what places i can go to" "ariel, i think i will be the one out" said sleeping beauty, all of the other princess laughed, "what? a princess can't dream?" "sister, we have been dreaming since the beginning" said cinderella "well maybe another adventure in argrabah will be nice" said jasmine "oh yeah people would love to watch people in the sand with some humor put in..grow up jasmine!" said snow white "snow.. i thought you were shappose to be nice!" said cinderella "well i'm sick of it! i have been in this jail cell for too long!" "wait you've been here before?" "yeah in 2001 and today, and i am sick of it!, it's time to get our hands dirty!" "or we can paint our nails" said belle "fine" said snow white.

In The Disney Vault: Disney afternoons: "well ron looks like disney are finally looking at us" said kim "what are you talking about kim? we all ready had some movies!" "oh nevermind". "hey chip" said dale "yeah dale" said chip "think we got a chance?" "well we aren't really movie material, we're more like shorts type of charecters" "your right"


	6. Direct to DVD Pt 2

The Mouse Is Back

Part 5: Direct to DVD (Pt. 2)

In The Disney Vault: Pa System: "Attention, Attention, Micheal Eisner will be visiting the vault today to annonce who will leave, please try not to kill him"

The Offices of Disney: "ready mr Eisner?" Said a assistant "yeah yeah joey" said Eisner "my name is joe" "right right joe i knew that". As joe and Michael Eisner went into the elevator, Joe pushed the the button to the disney vault "so who is getting the diect to dvd movie?" "oh i'll leave that to a surprise" "oh come on" "nope" "please?" "say it one more time and you're fired" "fine". As michael and joe went to the security check they walked into the vault and went into the meeting room filled with hundreds upon thousands of disney charecters with one thing on their mind: Kill Eisner or for the princess, give him a makeover.

In The Disney Vault:The 2nd Meeting: All, "welcome ladies, gentlemen, princess, cats, dogs, dragons, magicians, carpets, clams, hooks, animals, and others, alot of you are thinking, i want to kill him, and yes yes i understand, i am more powerful then you, but one percent of everyone of you are thinking "i might get a chance out of this dump" well today is your lucky day infact it is the lucky day for two people" everyone in the meeting room gasped "yes 2 of you will be out of this jail cell for 3 weeks those two people are..." Michael then took out the piece of paper that has the names "the first person out is todd and copper" everyone was silent as the both went next to eisner "and the second person.." "you mean the third person!" said Jafar "right, right the third person is..Tinkerbell" everyone went into a range trying to get eisner but him, Todd and cooper, and eventully Tinkerbell ran/ flew out.

Disney Vacation House: 3 months later... "Coming to Disney DVD The Fox And The Hound 2!" "Huh?" said Minnie as she was watching tv "the fox and the.. you can't make a sequel to that!, Mickey, mickey!" "what is it minnie?" said goofy "oh goofy look at the tv" goofy looked at the tv "how can they make a sequel to a story that already ended?" "exactly" said minnie "what is it?" said Mickey "mickey look at the tv!" mickey looked at the tv "didn't donald say to eisner to not make the movie?" "well he's not the most reliable person in the world" said goofy. Mickey then said "you know what? i am getting sick of what eisner is doing to disney, who wants to go there and tell them who's really boss?" "but mickey" said minnie "we got fired, we can't go back" "no,no minnie i got a plan"

The Offices of disney: "you did good Eisner you did good" said Eisner to himself as he went into his office. As he was going throught his office work signing permissions he got a call from his secratary "mr Eisner?" "yes jenny?" "you got a visitor from someone very special" "all right bring him in" when he got off the caller he looked up "hello eisner, it's me Walt"


	7. The Boss is Back Pt 1

The Mouse is Back

Part 6: The Boss is Back (Pt 1)

Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Last night...: "you think this is the place?" said goofy as him, donald and mickey went out of the car "yeah i'm certain of it" said mickey. As mickey walked up to Walt's plauqe he unscrew the screws and the plauqe fell on donald "oh sorry donald" 'i'll let it slide" said donald. Mickey then took the ashes, "okay we got walt now what?" said donald "how are we going to make him..human?" said goofy "don't worry fellas i got a pen!" "A pen?" "yeah a pen" mickey then takes out a pen "you see we do is take the ink out like this" mickey then takes the lead stick out "we put the ashes in" mickey puts the ashes into the pen "and or sorry donald but we need one of your feathers" "fine" donald plucks a feather "ow!, you guys owe me" "we will" mickey then gets the feather and puts it into the pen "now we need a large sheet of paper" "i got one" said goofy and he takes one out of his pocket, mickey and donald both look at him in disbelief "what? you never know when your bored!" "great" said mickey "now do you guys have a same sized picture of walt?" "i also have that" said goofy as he takes out a full body picture of walt "i'm not gonna ask" said Donald. Mickey then attaches the picture to a piece of paper and starts tracing, while mickey is tracing walt disney slowly comes back to life, he then falls on to the hard ground "uhmph!" said walt "oh mr disney i am so sorry" said mickey as he helped him up "mickey?" said donald "yeah donald?" "you can do that?" "yeah i'm the mascot of the company i have my benifits" "mickey, why am i in a graveyard" said walt "well you see walt..." and mickey, and mickey donald and goofy explanined the history of the world from the 1960's to right now "so your telling me that all of the creations made from disney have been jailed in a disney vault?" "uh huh" said goofy "and this michael eisner is nothing but a money grabber? "yeah" said donald "and now you are all unemployed?" "yep" said mickey "well let's give Mr Eisner a little of my thinking"

The Disney Vacation House: Last night: "psst minnie" "what is it mickey?" said minnie as she tiredly opened the door "now don't freak out but i know how to get disney back to where it was before" "mickey, it's 4 in the morning what is it?" "well look for yourself" mickey then went into the house with donald, goofy and walt disney "MICKEY!" "yes?" "what-the-heck-is-walt-disney-doing-in-our-house?" "well you know when i said that being the mascots we have unlimited disney power?" "yeah" "well here's your proof" "oh, so mr disney" said minnie "how are you doing?" "i am doing just fine minnie" "what is all of the racket?" said daisy "can't a duck get some...is that who i think it is?" "yep" "omg" "yeah i know" "so guys" said walt "what is the plan, mickey" "well walt the plan is simple, you walk into disney with us, go to michaels office and have a little 'chat' over how disney should be taken care of" "i'm fine with that" "good" "so this hannah montana person, she's the one who unemployed you?" "yeah" said goofy "and we all hate her" "i can see that but how bad has she made disney?" "listen to this" said minnie as she gave walt a radio tuned to Radio Disney, as walt listened to the hannah montana song he angerly said "what is this garbage?" said walt "this is not disney, this is horrible! what else have they done?" "well they made disney sequels" "but i don't like sequels!" "they made tinkerbell talk" "you can't do that!" "i know!" "then what are we waiting for let's make this company go back to it's **real **busness making cartoons that everyone likes". The disney charecters then went to their cars with walt with mickey and minnie and went to California. 


	8. The Boss is Back Pt 2

The Mouse Is Back

Pt 6: The Boss Is Back (Pt 2)

Outside of the Disney Corparation: All: "well here it is walt" said mickey as they went up to the entrance "seems more sleeker then i remember it" said walt "yeah they did some updating" "oh my mickey look" said minnie and mickey looked up to see Hannah Montana in the 'D' of disney, not mickey "oh they are so going to hear about this" "okay we're here" said goofy "oh look donald they got rid of the stream to our house!" said daisy "yeah yeah let's just get this over with" said donald as they went into the disney corparaion. When they walked in everyone ignored the charecters and leader of the company as they strolled into the elevator "i see security hasn't changed" said walt "i tried to get them to toughen up, but they didn't want to" said donald. When they got to the head floor they were stopped by Jenny "uhm hello? hello? yes do you have a appointment?" the charecters then all looked at her "oh you!" said minnie "don't worry minnie" said walt "i'll take care of this". Walt then went up to jenny "Ms jenny do you know why i am?" "nope" walt then looked surprise "really?" "nope never saw you in my life" "How old are you?" "30" "ah, do you know why this company is named Disney?" "i just thought because it sounded good" "ugh, okay look i'm walt disney i was the reason this company is named disney i died in 1966 but was brought back to life by them" walt then pointed to the disney charecters "so listen you let us into Michael's office and everything will be fine" "fine we let anyone in anyway" "thank you" and with that they went into his office.

The 3rd and Special Meeting: Michael was looking at his papers when he got a call from his secretary "mr Eisner?" "yes jenny?" "you got a visitor from someone very special" "all right bring him in" when he got off the caller he looked up to see walt "hello eisner, it's me Walt" "ha ha very funny, did joe put this up? oh that guy is so fired" "this is not a joke Michael, it's me walt disney" "oh really? and i'm mickey mouse!" "no i am!" michael then looked to see Mickey,Minnie,Donald,Goofy,Max and Daisy sitting in his office couch "okay who are you!" "i told you i'm walt disney" "prove it" "prove it?" "yeah prove that your walt disney" "okay then, Mickey was originally going to be called Mortimer but my wife insisted it be named to mickey, i died within the productions of the jungle book and winnie the pooh" "stop right there.. you died! how can walt possibly be alive?" "uh Michael" "what is it mickey?" "you know when i said that me and minnie being mascots we get magical powers?" "yeah" "well" and mickey points to walt, michael then looks at him in shock "oh..uh hi walt how have things been?" "look michael i know what you have done with the company" " did i..i do with the company?" "well, you jailed all of disney animation, hired horrible artists, and pretty much made disney a cash cow instead of a family friendly movie making company!" "look old man" "oh he did not just do that" said max "this company was pennyless, when they hired me all i wanted to do was make this company the rich hayday it was when you were around!" "please michael we made movies even during wars" "but still! if it wasn't for me this company would be completly bankrupt!" "but did you have to get rid of all disney animation?" "they weren't selling!" said michael "every time we release a disney movie in this deacde it was flop after bomb after flop!" "so? when i was the leader of the company i didn't release succeses all the time, infact half the time they just grew on people" "look what do you want?" "i want a few things, 1. for all disney charecters to return to their rightful place. 2. all disney covers may be recorded only if they are actully good not changing them to a pop tune, 3. Cancel the one that started this madness, Hannah Montana and anyone associated with her and when you are done with all of this you. actully mickey?" "after this your fired michael" "what!" "it's true" said walt "you have caused nothing but trouble for this company when all of this is done i will comeback to discuss your firing, mickey you guys go get your offices back, if you need me i'll be in the hallways of disney to see on how much it has changed" "okay boss" said mickey "okay guys let's go!" and with that mickey donald goofy and minnie went to go get their jobs back "walt" said michael "what is it michael?" "this is a dream right?" "michael it's disney" said walt and with that he left the office.


	9. Getting the Jobs Back

The Mouse Is Back

Getting The Jobs Back

Getting the jobs back:Mickey: When mickey found his office or what it now says 'Miley Cyrus' he was annoyed by the pinks and little imagination in the room. When he stormed in miley was doing her makeup "oh how cute!" said miley "a stuffed animal! i don't know why it's a mouse though" "I am not a stuffed animal" said mickey "i am the real mascot of disney" "what?" "you think you were the real mascot of disney?, man did they tell you anything!" "about what?" "look i'm mickey mouse, star and mascot of disney way before you were in diapers and thanks to you me and all of my other friends were fired when you walked in" "well i do remember some animals lying around the walls of disney but i don't know what you are talking about" "okay when you signed a contract letting you become hannha montana it lead to the demise of all of disney animation to be canned into the disney vault and for the 1st class of disney animation, thats me and and my friends, to be fired, you single handly destroyed all of disney animation! and now i have come back to take what is righfully mine" "well sorry mouse you got fired i'm the leader now". 'hmmm' thought mickey 'this lady really is annoying, wait' "oh is that the jonas brothers?" "where,where where!" said miley as she looked around her room "they are at the main entrance with them all holding flowers addressed to you" "oh that is so nice!" "yeah and they want you to move in with them" "i'm coming!" said miley as she ran out of her office, with all of her stuff with her "teens" said mickey "so easy to get rid of".

Getting the jobs back: Minnie: When minnie went up to jenny she began by saying "hello?" said minnie "huh oh you" said jenny "what do you want?" "look jenny, do you know where you are?" "yeah i'm working at disney" "that's right, now do you remember watching disney cartoons when you were little?" "some like Home on the Range, Treasure planet," "i mean a little older maybe better?" "the oldest i seen was beauty and the beast" "ah, well as we both know the charecters love to walk around the hallways, well they used to" "why what happened" "well, michael eisner assignied all disney charecters to the disney vault, never to walk around ever again" "oh that is terrible is there something i can do?" "well there is you let me get my job back as secratary, and we can both make the charecters walk these halls again" "okay you got the job"

Getting the jobs back: Goofy: As Goofy walked into what was the classic animation department he was shocked to see something: someone else was doing his job! "uhm hello?" said goofy "yeah?" said the janitor "you're the animation inspector?" "yep" "so what do you do, where are the papers and pencils?" "oh they don't do that anymore, it's all cleaning computers now" "oh, well can i have my job back?" "well i don't know" "you can be the second in charge" "okay" and the janitor gave goofy the directions on how to clean computers, 27 times.

Meet John: Walt Disney and Donald: since donald had no one to get back from he decided to hang with walt. as they were walking around the halls they went into the cafatereria. When they got there walt decided he was rather hungry and asked donald if he can have a tuna sandwitch "sure boss" said donald and he got the sandwitch. "thanks donald" said walt as the both sat down at a table "you know donald, i noticed that it seems like nobody who works here loves the classic disney animated cartoons anymore, seems to be that they are non-existant" "oh walt don't say that" "i mean it i mean point out one person who has some sort of classic disney animation in him or her" "wel their is..." said donald as he looked around the room, then he saw him. John Lasseter was sitting at a table two tables in front of them wearing a shirt that has donald, Mickey, minnie, donald and daisy "i found one" said donald. As they walked up to john walt said "uh excuse me" "what is it?" said john as he turned to walt "hi, do you know who i am?" "your-your-your walt disney!" "oh thank goodness someone who knows who i am" "and donald! what happened man!" "well sir" said walt "please call me john"said john "well john first of all do you like how disney is treating animated charecters now?" "no, you don't really even see them anymore" "i know" said donald "well we got fired when hannah montana got hired so for the past few years we have been at a vacation house in new jersey!" "why in new jersey?" "daisy had a vacation house" "i see, so walt how the heck did you get here?" "well mickey and the gang using the ultimate power of disney mascots were able to re-draw me back to life" "cool" "so what do you do here?" "well i am the head leader of a computer animation company called Pixar" "and?" "well we have been making movies with disney since the 1990's" "that's when disney was still good" said donald to walt "and they have all been succesful, with mostly all of them being oscar winners for best animated film" "they have that at the oscar's now?" "yeah" said john. "well john it has been a pleasure talking with you" said walt "and were did you get that shirt?" "oh this? i bought it on my first day to working with disney" "interesting and you love disney animation even thought you never worked with pencil and paper?" "well we try to put the heart and soul of the classic disney animation into our movies" "well" said walt as he shook john's hand "nice talking with you" "my pleasure boss" "please call me walt" said walt as him and donald went out of the cafeteria "he seems like a nice guy" said walt "yeah he is" said donald.


	10. The Grand Finale

The Mouse Is Back

The Grand Finale

The Disney Vault: "I GOT IT!" said jafar "we break out of the vault by making a flood that will level us to the air vent then throught the vent we enter eisner's office and get rid of him!" "that is a great idea" said hook "even i agree" said maleficent "seems rather evil" said cruella "finally a plan were my uses are needed!" said ursulla "so it's settled" said jafar "we do it tonight! then they will feel the wrath of..." "attention attention hu'ck!" "is that? goofy?" "hey guys your free now!" and with that the vault doors opened "oh well, uh, you know what? if this happens again then we do the plan" "yeah" said all of the villians

The Disney Vault: Disney Princess and Husbands: "so who's the prettiest?" said cinderella "who cares?" said the other princesses "who's the...oh forget it" said ariel "anyone got anymore nail polish?" said jasmine "we ran out 6 days ago jasmine" said belle "who wants to see our men flex?" "we don't want to" said the men "and i can''t" said aladdin "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" said snow white "if we don't get out of here i-am-going-to freak!" "looks like it already happened" said sleeping beauty "oh go to bed sleepy!, i am sick and tired of living in this trash filied, imature, colorless piece of-" "attention attention hu'ck!" "is that? oh who is it, uh max?" said belle "no it's goofy" said aladdin "hey guys your free now!" and with that the vault doors opened "Finally" said snow white as she ran out of the cell.

The Disney Vault: Classic disney animation "when was the last time i saw sunlight?" said Timothy "when was the last time i saw the stars?" said jiminy cricket. "I hate that fairy" said peter "yeah me too" said the lost boys. "tea?" said the mad hatter "mad hatter, you have been asking for tea every since we got here, none of us wants any tea!" said alice "why don't you want my tea?" "you want to know why?" and with that alice swiped the tea container and put it upside down..their was no tea in it "because there is never any tea in the container you idiot!" "well not if you hold it like that" said the mad hatter and with that alice ran up to the hatter puting her hands in a chocking position, but the hatter stopped her "wait alice to you hear something?" then the PA system came on."attention attention hu'ck!" "is that?, said alice"goofy?" "hey guys your free now!" and with that the vault doors opened "oh" said alice "here you go" said alice as she gave the tea to the mad hatter "thank you alice" said the hatter as he poured out tea from the contaner.

The Disney Vault: Disney Channel Originals: "kim?" said ron "yeah ron?" said kim "don't we have our gadgets?" "oh, ron look at the belt" ron looked at both his and kim's belt, no gadgets "oh right" said ron. "chip?" said dale "yeah dale?" said chip "i can't take it anymore" "what do you mean?" "i just can't stand it anymore" "look we gone over this we will get out" "when?" "it will happen when you least inspect it to" "well i am sick of waiting, i want out" "just hold yourself together" "fine but if we are not out in a few days, i'm calling it quits" "oh dale don't say that" "and i mean it to" "but dale if you go then how can we prank donald?" "use someone else" "please?" "as of right now that is my judgement" "oh dale i just wish something would make you stop thinking about this" then the PA system turned on. "attention attention hu'ck!" "is that? goofy?" "hey guys your free now!" and with that the vault doors opened "oh thank goodness" said chip "chip" said dale "yeah chip" "forget that I ever said what I just said" "okay consider it done" said the chipmunk as the both scattered out of the vault.

The Offices Of Disney: All: "i can't believe this" said Michael "i try to make this company a financial success and i get fired for it" "just hurry it up eisner" said jenny "jenny? i thought you were my kind secratary!" "she was" said minnie "but she liked the old disney better" "yeah so hurry it up" "did he leave yet?" said mickey as he walked into the office "no not yet mickey" "hey guys" said goofy "i got everyone out they should be going into the meeting room shortly" "good" said minnie as she checked it off her checklist "hey fellas" said walt as him and donald walked into the office "hey walt" said everyone "well that's everything" said michael as he walked up to them "it has been a pleasure working with you" "wait a mintute" said walt "why don't you stay for the meeting?" "why?" "just stay" "fine" and with that everyone went into the meeting room.

The Second to Last Meeting: "Ladies and Gentlemen, i know what some of you might be thinking is this a joke? is this some really good impersonaiter pretending to be walt disney? well it's not it is the real walt disney" walt paused to let it sink in "now me and some friends of mine have made this meeting so we can get somr rumors, firings, helloings and goodbyes. First care of busness is this guy," said walt as he pointed to Michael Eisner "now most of you hate this guy to the core, and i know why, so michael has now been fired from Disney CEO" with that everyone cheered "thank you, now everyone is now thinking 'okay so now walt will take back the job as head of disney animation' well i'm not going to do that, you see the history of animation had changed dramaticlly, computers have replaced the standerd pencil and paper, pop stars became the next big thing, and all of animation have been demoted from top to bottom priority for disney, well that will no longer be the case, the new CEO of disney animation will not be annonced by me but by the 2nd in command here at disney, Mickey Mouse" and with that walt left the mic and mickey stepped in "hi everybody!, feels great to be back at disney, now as walt said i am going to annonce the new CEO of disney animation, but let me start of by saying it is not going to be me, i am perfectly fine with being the mascot and making people happy, the new CEO of disney is..." then mickey was handed the piece of paper that had the name "John Lasseter!" everyone cheered as John went up, shook all of the charecters hands and walt's "wow" said john "well i guess all i can really say is thank you Walt, mickey and crew and i will make sure that disney will become the great animated company that it is suspose to be" when john was finished walt went up "thank you john, and now any questions?".

Epilouge:Disney:

December 2010: Mickey and Minnie

It is a yet again a delightful day for the Disney corporation and Mickey and Minnie were happier then they have ever been. Ever since John has taken over the disney animation, disney has came back to it's roots, canned Hannah montana and the Jonas Brothers and so far have been very succesful. As mickey was about to walk into the meeting room he stopped by the secratary, Jenny "hey jenny" "oh hi mr mouse" "so how are things doing?" "well i got you planned to have a interview with ET about Tangled's success, how's walt?" "oh he's doing just fine daisy gave him her recently bought vacation house near the beaches of california he will be just fine" "okay have a nice day" "thank you jenny" and with some cheese in his hand he walked into the meeting where he noticed something felt really good about this meeting. Mickey takes his seat in the 2nd in command chair next to minnie in the 2nd in command's assistant chair and the meeting begins.

December 2010: Donald Duck:

It's is a great day for donald. As he walked into the studio getting ready to produce and star in his new short he thought among himself on how truly lucky he is. He's got a wife, nephews and kids and the best of friends. Yes sir, he thought what a life., what a perfect life

December 2010: Goofy

As goofy yet again tries to get to work on time with out messing up he walks into the animation department, since he is after all the head animation inspector or as others still call it 'the janitor'. So as he sweeps the floors, making sure he does not wipe up any of the pencils and his assitant took care of the computers goofy decides to take a lunch break that then leads to the cafeteria having another clean up,. As goofy tries to clean up some of his mess he decides to check up on how his friend Mickey is at his meeting making sure this time to not have his head so close to the door.

The Last Meeting: "Hello Mickey, minnie and others, within the past year we have acomplished all of the goals we needed, Tangled is doing very good in the box office, and all problems have been dealt with, so mickey what do you suggest we do now?" "well lets see do we got any cheese?" all of the exective laughed "good one mickey" said minnie "thank you minnie, but seriously what the disney company should do is make more cartoons starring my friends and putting them on tv" "that's a good idea mickey" said john "well executives what should we do with disney now?" "well what i think we should do" said one executive "is make a teen show about.." "yawn" said mickey "oh did i say teen show? i meant an animated show about the misadventures of mickey and friends" "that's pretty much what mickey said, i'll let it slide this time though" said john "thank you" "welcome, okay well if we got nothing else to talk about then end of meeting" As mickey was walking out of the meeting room john said "uh mickey?" "yeah john?" "how am i doing so far as disney animation CEO?" "you're doing great john you're doing great"

DisneyWorld: Orlando, Florida: It's a small world attraction: "thank you for riding it's a small world" said miley cyrus "Next!"

i would like to thank the reviewers for commenting on this story, if it wasn't for you this story would be pretty short


End file.
